


Safe Driver (Jason Todd x Reader)

by mediocrityexpert



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityexpert/pseuds/mediocrityexpert
Summary: You offer to give Jason a ride to the motor shop to pick up his bike. He immediately regrets saying yes.Inspired by yet another hilarious tweet.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd & You, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Safe Driver (Jason Todd x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet by @garrcie: boys are soooooo tough until they're in the passenger seat of your car and then it's squirming around and grabbing the edge of their seat yelling "jesus christ graces there's a fucking truck please grace"

“Can you stop acting like you’re in labor?”

Jason released another shaky breath in response and tightly gripped the roof handle. You turned your head to look at his pale face. He was sweating bullets.

You rolled your eyes. What a drama queen.

“Really, holding the roof handle?! I’m not _that_ bad of a driver...”

“Eyes on the road, woman!”

You didn’t realize that you had slightly steered into the opposite lane so you swerved into the correct position. Perhaps a bit too hard, as Jason cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth. 

This was the last time he’ll ever be in the passenger seat with you as a driver.

“Oops,” you admitted, sheepishly grinning and scratching the back of your neck with one hand. “Okay, that was my fault.”

“Two hands on the wheel, Y/N, I’m not trying to die _again_!”

“Hey, I don’t say those things when we’re on your bike! Now you’re just being mean!”

“I’m being honest! And I actually know how to ride a motorcycle.”

You scoffed. “Right, so that’s why I fell off it the first time and got road rash.”

“Well, I did tell you to hold on tightly. How’d you get your license, anyway?”

“Oh, shut up! I didn’t have to drive you to the shop to pick up your motorcycle, ya know. I should’ve just let you order an Uber.”

But as soon as you said that, you made a right turn and slightly ran over the curb. Only slightly. Jason closed his eyes, praying to any god that would listen.

“And I should’ve ordered one!”

You laughed at his antics, which resulted in Jason pouting at you with crossed arms. “You’re not such a tough guy now, are you?”

“You actually might be my greatest enemy. It’s always the one closest to you...”

“Aw, come on, you loovvveeee me, Jason Todd.”

“I don’t think our love can overcome this, doll.”

Making a risky choice, you freed one hand to lightly punch him in the shoulder. You were glad you did, as he rolled his eyes and let himself relax a bit more. 

“Maybe I can make it up to you before I drop you off at the shop? The back of this car is quite spacious...” You rose an eyebrow suggestively and grinned cheekily at him.

A faint smile traced his lips before it turned into a smirk. “I’ll consider it. But only if we add the bike into the offer.”

You returned a sly smile before nodding. “I’d say to shake hands on it but you’ll just think I’m trying to crash the car.”

“We’re only five minutes away, please _please_ don’t crash.”

“Yeesh, I heard you the first time! How about I play music to calm you down?”

As you reached for the radio knob, you glanced at Jason squirming and his knuckles turning paper white as he gripped the edge of his seat.

“No, no, don’t!” His eyes widened in panic.

“Why?”

He suddenly grabbed the wheel to steer the car back into the correct lane. Again. “Jesus christ Y/N there’s a fucking truck please Y/N.”

“Oops!”


End file.
